Witches Weekly's Man of the Month
by DracosGirlMakayla
Summary: Hermione becomes a writer for the most popular wizard magizne. What happens when she has to spend a month with Draco Malfoy, the Chuddly cannons new seeker? Read, review, but no flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no one in this or any other chapter.  
  
  
  
Hermione was finally all grown up. She was 20 and a successful woman. She wrote articles for Witches Weekly. She wrote everyone's favorite section, the man of the month. On the first of every month she would be sent somewhere to cover the life of some guy that most witches were crushing during that time. She would stay at a hotel near them and hang around taking notes and getting to know them for a month. She liked her job. She had become great friends with a lot of cool people.  
  
"Mione? Are you ready yet?" Trish called from downstairs.  
  
Trish was Hermione's cousin. They both worked at the same place, and decided to share a house. Trish was a photographer.  
  
"Almost. I'll be there in a second." Hermione put a few last minute touches on her hair.  
  
It was no longer bushy as it had been before. Now it was just curly, and little black streaks ran through it. Hermione twirled around in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, then grabbing her purse she walked down the stairs to meet her cousin.  
  
"I wonder who the guy for this month is. Maybe it is Harry Potter." Trish grinned at the thought.  
  
"No, it won't be Harry. We did him in January last year. All I was told was that he's a famous Quidditch player. Some new guy." Hermione shrugged as she grabbed a muffin and her coffee.  
  
"Cool. I hope he's cute." Trish smiled to herself.  
  
"Is it just me, or have you liked almost every guy we've covered since we first started?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Can I help it if I notice the cuter portion of the male population?" Trish laughed.  
  
They didn't say much after that. They walked to work in the mornings. It was only two and a half blocks from their house. They liked getting a little exercise in the mornings.  
  
They walked into the office to find their boss sitting in Trish's chair. Whatever it was she wanted to say must have been important, because she rarely called anyone into her office, and it was unheard of to have her show up in your office.  
  
"Miss Granger, and Miss Hunter, how are you ladies doing this morning?" Mrs. Greenstar asked with a smile that looked way too suspicious, especially since she wasn't a morning person and rarely ever smiled.  
  
"Just fine. Can we help you Mrs. Greenstar?" Trish set her purse down on Hermione's desk.  
  
"I came to have a little chat with you. As you have already heard we are covering a new Quidditch player this month. He was just accepted onto whatever team it is that he is on, and so far everyone who has seen him is majorly impressed by his skill. The letters have been pouring in and the people really want to see an article on him. This kid is big." She smirked.  
  
"Ok, but what does this have to do with us?" Trish asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, instead of our usual long articles, the people want something different now. You will ask questions, and word for word I want you to record his answer. I also want you to get to know this guy. If he's a decent kid we would like to write a few more stories on him." Mrs. Greenstar sighed and stood up.  
  
"Ok, just one more thing, where are we going and when?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"You are going to, um, wherever it is that his team is located. Your bags have already been packed for you, and you are leaving in five minutes. I want to hear from you within the next week." The old woman grunted and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Can you believe this? We're going to finally meet him. Everyone seems to want this guy, just think of it all. We will get to actually meet him!" Trish gushed excitedly.  
  
"Trish, calm down." Hermione smirked.  
  
They walked up to a large circular building. The words on the outside said Chuddly Cannons. Hermione felt all happy again. Ron was a chaser for the Chuddly Cannons. She hadn't seen him in almost a year.  
  
They picked up their pace and eventually met the team coach. He was a nice old man, but you could tell when it came time for business he was very stern.  
  
"The boys are showering right now. They'll be out in a few minutes. If you want I'll send them down here when they are all done." He smiled.  
  
"That would be great. Thank you." Hermione thanked him.  
  
Trish and Hermione waited about ten minutes and walked around. They came upon the field and looked around. It was huge! At least three times the size of the one back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione!" a friendly voice called from behind.  
  
Hermione whirled around and saw Ron. She ran up and hugged him tightly. Then they laughed.  
  
"How have you been Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Pretty good. So, you must be the reporter from Witches Weekly. You're writing an article on our new seeker aren't you?" Ron grinned.  
  
"Yes. Who is he?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You don't know? Oh, I'm just going to let you wait and see." Ron laughed.  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Hermione Granger, I am proud to introduce you to our new seeker Draco Malfoy." The coach brought forward his new seeker.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked my first chapter. I'm trying to do better, review please. 


	2. I Hate Him

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.  
  
A/N: Thanks for those of you who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped in disbelief.  
  
"You look surprised to see me. You haven't heard about me yet? To be honest with you I'm a little hurt." Draco smirked, and apparently he hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"So, you're the new seeker everyone's been talking about? Personally I think Harry is much better then you'll ever be." Hermione looked at him with disgust.  
  
"You would think that too wouldn't you. So, you're the big shot writer who does the Man of the month articles? I'm a bit shocked. You don't look the role. Personally I figured you for more of a Daily Prophet girl." He looked her over.  
  
"You two know each other! That's great, because I need someone to show them around. He'll be back out here in ten minutes. I have to have a little chat with him first." The coach smiled and dragged him away with him.  
  
"Ron! Why didn't you tell me that the seeker was Malfoy?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Because I thought it would be really funny when you saw it for yourself." Ron backed away, knowing Hermione would probably smack him.  
  
"You are incredibly mean Ron! Wait a minute, why weren't you two glaring and insulting each other like you used to. As far as I can recall, you two never got along." Hermione stared at him questioningly.  
  
"We made a truce. Since we're on the same team and we have to work together, it all just made sense." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Oh, by the way, did I introduce you to Trish yet?" Hermione turned around, but Trish was no longer right behind her. Trish was half way across the field and Hermione called out to her.  
  
"Who is she?" Ron asked.  
  
"My friend, my roommate, my photographer, and my cousin." Hermione answered as Trish joined them.  
  
"Trish, this is my friend Ron Weasley. Ron, this is Trish Hunter." Hermione introduced them as they shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Trish smiled.  
  
"You too." Ron smirked.  
  
"Here comes Malfoy. We'll see you later Ron." Hermione waved as Ron left and Draco came up beside her.  
  
He had changed his clothes and was now wearing faded jeans and a white T-shirt. Hermione looked and saw that he had grown muscles, and his hair was no longer gelled back. It was now parted down the center and bits of it fell across his face. Then she realized what she was thinking and immediately looked away.  
  
"Granger." He smirked knowingly at her.  
  
"Oh stuff it Malfoy." She spat.  
  
"And apparently you haven't changed a bit." He stated.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Hermione replied.  
  
"Ok, you two know each other. That's obvious, but you two don't seem to like each other. Why?" Trish decided to join the conversation.  
  
"I was in Gryffindore, and he was in Slytherin. The tow houses did not mix well. We never got along. He used to love bothering my friends and me. If I remember right he used to call Harry, Potty. Ron was Weasel, and I got the best one of them all, Mudblood." I turned and glared at him.  
  
"Hey, I could have called you that again, but I didn't. I'm calling you granger now, that's an upgrade isn't it?" He glared back at her.  
  
"So you were in two different houses. Big deal. I still don't get why you two never got along." Trish seemed curious.  
  
"We didn't get along because he was an ass." Hermione answered.  
  
"At least I wasn't a know it all bitch." He spat.  
  
"At least I got where I did in school on pure smarts and talent." Hermione hissed.  
  
"I didn't buy my way anywhere. Believe it or not Granger I do actually have a brain." He growled.  
  
"Ok, you two stop this right now. Now if you don't have anything nice or civil to say, then don't even say it or I'll kick your ass. Are we clear?" Trish asked sweetly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As soon as the little tour was over Hermione and Trish went to find their rooms. Hermione dropped her purse by her bed and went into the closet and searched around for something to wear.  
  
"I can't believe that after four years he hasn't changed one bit." Hermione grumbled from the closet.  
  
"He seemed nice to me." Trish shrugged.  
  
"He seemed nice to you because he was nice to you. You didn't know him. You don't know the hell he put me through when we were younger. Out of all the people there, he was the one person I never missed even the slightest bit." Hermione stated.  
  
"Maybe you guys should do what Ron did. Maybe you two could call a truce, because if this is how you guys plan to act every day, then you are in for one hell of a month." Trish smirked.  
  
"Oh well, enough about him for now. We're having dinner with Ron tonight at the Three Broomsticks. You may want to change your clothes." Hermione suggested as she came out in her favorite deep purple velvety robe.  
  
"What? You didn't tell me earlier! I have to get ready." Trish panicked.  
  
"What? You're acting as if you have a thing for him." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Shut up." Trish called from inside her closet.  
  
"So you do! You have a thing for my best friend. You have a thing for Ron don't you." Hermione teased.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The two girls walked out to the field to meet Ron. He was there, and so was someone else. Hermione couldn't properly see, but she could have sworn it was Harry!  
  
"Hey Ron!" Hermione waved.  
  
"Hey Herms. Listen, I invited Harry, Ginny and Draco." Ron greeted them.  
  
"Harry! Ginny! Long time no see. Where have you two been?" Hermione was happy despite the fact that Draco was coming.  
  
"We've been here and there. After the wedding we decided to travel for a year. We just got back last week." Ginny hugged Hermione.  
  
"It's great to see you Herms, and you too Trish. I haven't seen you guys in over a year I believe." Harry hugged both girls.  
  
"Are we ready?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah." They all nodded.  
  
"Oh, by the way, it's couples night. They are having a dance contest and I entered all of us!" Ron grabbed Trish and disappeared before Hermione could get to him.  
  
Then Ginny and Harry left. That left Draco and Hermione together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked that. I tried to leave it at a cliffhanger. I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Review people. 


	3. Dancing at the Three Broomsticks

Disclaimer: as much as I really wish that I own Draco, I do not own him or anything in this chapter.  
  
A/N: I know this is all kinda silly, I'm going to try to get a bit more serious soon. I said I'd try. No promises.  
  
Draco and Hermione were the last to arrive and they were seated at a table for eight, the tables for six had all been taken up. Hermione decided to not let being with Malfoy get her down. She also decided to take Trish's advice and be civil to him.  
  
"So, Granger, you up for a dancing contest?" Malfoy asked as they were all seated.  
  
"You bet. We're going to show them all what we're made of." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Oh really? You think you can out dance us? I'd like to see you try." Harry smirked.  
  
"Just you watch Mister Potter. You'll see that we can not only out dance you, but we'll win this contest." Hermione stated matter of factly.  
  
"You're on. When we get back, losers have to get butt naked and sing any song of the winners choice." Harry stuck out his hand to shake.  
  
"Even better, winners get to take pictures of it too." Hermione grinned evilly.  
  
"Deal." They shook on it.  
  
After ordering, everyone but Draco and Hermione went to the bathroom for a few minutes. As soon as they were alone, Draco arched an eyebrow and stared at Hermione questioningly.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Why did you make a bet with Potter? We're going to lose." He whispered.  
  
"Oh no we're not. I love dancing. I can dance all night if I want to. Harry likes dancing, but he'll get tired after about forty minutes. Ginny can last about ten minutes more then Harry. I'm guessing about an hour before they drop out." Hermione smirked.  
  
"You are crazy Granger. Did you know that?" He stared at her in disbelief and amusement.  
  
"Yes, I've had my suspicions." She nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After they ate the first song came on. They noticed a lot of people were there dancing. The first was a very fast and upbeat muggle song. Draco, unsurprisingly was a very good dancer. Hermione was pleased to finally have a dance partner worthy of her.  
  
After twenty minutes they were all given a five-minute break. Draco and Hermione sat down and had a drink. As they looked at their competitors they recognized a few people. They saw Neville and his girlfriend. There was Dumbledore and some old lady. Pansy and some old, and obviously rich guy. Then there was McGonagall and Snape!  
  
"Shit! It's Parkinson!" Draco leaned back and tried to hide.  
  
"She is so pathetic! She's probably waiting for him to drop dead. I wouldn't be surprised if in the Daily Prophet tomorrow the front page story read 'Young Woman Inherits Deceased Husband's Million Dollar Fortune.'" Hermione laughed.  
  
"I just know I'm going to regret this later, but please, act as if we are dating. If she sees me here and still thinks I'm single, husband or no, she'll be all over me. I've been lucky enough to have avoided her for over a year now. I knew it was all too good to be true." He sighed.  
  
"So you want me to pretend like I'm seeing you? Am I hearing right?" Hermione turned to face him and he looked extremely embarrassed.  
  
"You know what, forget it!" He turned his head away angrily.  
  
"No, no, I'll do it. I'm just trying to savor this moment. The moment that a Malfoy asked for a favor from a lesser being. Oh this is good." She smirked.  
  
The five-minute break was over and then all the still participating couples were up again as a slow song came on. Draco and Hermione got up. His hands rested on her waist, while her hands made their way around his neck.  
  
"Draco, if we are pretending to be together, then you're going to have to make it a little more believable." Hermione stated with a grin.  
  
"Fine." He scooted closer to her, and he forced a smile upon his face.  
  
At that moment Pansy spotted the pair and as she danced with her old man she became rapidly closer to them. Eventually they were right next to them. Pansy pretended to bump into Draco and turned to face him.  
  
"Drakey? Is that you?" She gasped.  
  
"Do I know you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Don't you remember me? Pansy Parkinson? We dated a few years ago." Pansy smiled.  
  
"Were you at Hogwarts, because I never dated anyone from my own school." He smirked.  
  
"Don't you remember? It was during our sixth and seventh year." She stated.  
  
"No, during our sixth and seventh year I dated a girl named Leslie from an American school." He turned around and focused his attention on Hermione and looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Honey, who is she?" Hermione asked is a sweet voice.  
  
"I don't know. She says I knew her at Hogwarts, but I don't remember her." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Oh, so anyway, we still need to come up with a place for the wedding." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I was thinking about a beach. What do you think?" He asked.  
  
"What a wonderful idea! How romantic!" Hermione gushed.  
  
"Don't get mad." He whispered suddenly in her ear.  
  
"Why not?" She started to ask but she felt his lips on hers.  
  
After a second the surprise passed and she began to kiss him back. She almost enjoyed it until she realized who she was kissing and why. Then all her happy thoughts fled away.  
  
When they pulled apart Pansy was staring at them. When her eyes landed on Draco she had a look of longing. Then when she looked at Hermione she had a look of hatred and disgust. Then with a fake smile plastered on her face the relocated herself.  
  
"She bought it!" He smiled.  
  
"That she did. I think the kiss was what did it." Hermione nodded as she looked over at a very sad Pansy.  
  
"Sorry about that too. I had to do it. Otherwise she wouldn't have left." He apologized.  
  
"We're even now I guess." Hermione sighed.  
  
They continued to dance. It was no problem for them, but when they looked back at Harry and Ginny, it was easy to see that they were getting tired and bored. Hermione and Draco grinned at this. They were definitely going to win the bet.  
  
The hours wore on, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Trish had all given up. They sat down and had a few more drinks while Hermione and Draco danced. Over those hours they noticed a drastic decrease in contestants. There were only four other couples left, and an hour before the entire contest was over.  
  
"I'm starting to get tired do you think we should quit now? We already won the bet." Draco moaned.  
  
"Nope. We are going to win the contest. Dumbledore and that lady with him won't last much longer. She's already worn out. She's forcing herself to continue. Pansy is only dancing because you and I are still here. Her old man there is about ready to doze off. She's too weak to hold him up and dance at the same time. As soon as the last couple drops out we can get our prize and leave." Hermione answered as she looked at her competitors.  
  
"Fine. I never knew you were the dancing type. You seemed like the kind to sit at home and read. I'm surprised." He stated.  
  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. If this is how you react to my love of dancing, I'm not so sure I wanna tell you the other things." She laughed.  
  
"I'm not so sure I actually want to know." He added.  
  
After ten minutes Pansy was disqualified. Dumbledore dropped out at fifteen. A young couple and an old couple then dropped out around half an hour. Draco and Hermione had won! They had received trophies, their picture on the wall of fame, and free butterbeer for the next year.  
  
"That was a lot of fun. Thanks for signing us up Ron." Hermione walked beside him.  
  
"I am never doing that again. I knew you liked dancing, but I never thought you would actually go that far and actually win. I'm tired now." Ron complained.  
  
"But there is a good side to this. Harry and Ginny have to strip and sing the song of our choice!" Hermione giggled loud enough so that everyone could hear.  
  
"Shut up." Harry threw a handful of grass at her.  
  
"Hey! You know what, you just made it worse for yourself. I'm going to add these pictures to my articles now!" Hermione stuck out her tongue.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Harry glared at her.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" Hermione smirked and started to run.  
  
Once they all got back to the field Trish ran back to their room to get her camera. While she was gone Draco, Ron and Hermione decide on a song for them. It wasn't as funny as everyone had imagined. In fact, Harry only got his shirt off. No one wanted to see him naked. Same with Ginny, and she didn't even get her shirt off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That was a fun little chapter. Review please! And no flames. 


	4. Awkward Acidents

Disclaimer: As I have already said, I own nothing in this chapter.  
  
A/N: I'm trying to get more serious. I really am. You've got to give a girl credit for that. Please review.  
  
The next morning Hermione and Trish slept in. They were usually up earlier. Hermione was a morning person, and Trish usually got up when she had to, or around seven. Yet both of them slept in until twelve. When they finally got up they saw that they were in the same clothes that they had worn the night before.  
  
"Did all that really happen last night?" Trish moaned as she fell off the mattress.  
  
"I think so. Is my trophy in the closet?" Hermione groaned.  
  
"Yes." Trish answered.  
  
"Then yeah, that did happen. I'm so tired. Why on earth did I do that?" Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Because Harry made a bet with you, and you being the stubborn person that you are couldn't say 'no Harry. I have work tomorrow, besides, I don't need to prove anything to you.'" Trish mimicked her cousin's voice almost perfectly.  
  
"Oh shut up." Hermione threw a pillow at Trish.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once they finally got dressed and onto the field, they headed for the field. They would need a few pictures of him flying. Then once practice was over they would need to interview him.  
  
As they stepped onto the field they looked around. There was the team practicing against some other team. The snitch was heading their way and they girls backed up, yet it still followed them. Before they knew what was happening two very muscular seekers were heading straight for them!  
  
Both girls wore looks of terror and immediately closed their eyes waiting to feel the pain, but it hadn't come. They opened their eyes to see Draco come to a sudden halt about two inches from hitting them. Just when they let out a sigh of relief they all toppled to the ground!  
  
"Ouch!" Trish whined from the bottom of the four-man pile.  
  
What had happened was after Draco came to a halt the other seeker tried to stop too. And he did. Just not until he hit Draco and fell off his broom. Trish was on the bottom underneath Hermione. Draco was on top of Hermione, but underneath the other guy.  
  
They guy on top was a little stupid and just stayed there for a minute as he caught his breath. As he did that Hermione looked up and saw Draco above her. His face was less them two inches away, and there was only that much due to him holding his head up. Had he been relaxing like the guy on his back his face would have been on Hermione's. They stared at one another for a moment before tearing their gazes away, realizing how awkward their position was.  
  
"Would you get off me you big oaf!" Draco turned his head as much as he could to yell at the idiot who was responsible for the whole mess.  
  
"Oh, yeah." The guy grunted.  
  
The second the guy was off him he hopped off of Hermione and helped her up as well as Trish. Hermione's eyes watched his for a moment or two then abruptly turned away and began brushing the dirt and grass off of her. While she did that the rest of the team came down to see them and make sure that they were all ok.  
  
"You ok Mione?" Ron asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I may have a bruise in an hour or two, but I think I'll live." She joked.  
  
"I was just making sure you were ok. Next time you get involved in a four man accident I'll ignore you and not ask questions." He laughed.  
  
"Thank you for your concern Ron. I'm fine. Trish had it worst. She was on the bottom." Hermione looked over at her friend who was getting a lot of attention from Draco and the other seeker, as well as a few of the other guys.  
  
"Yes, but she didn't have a guy directly on top of her. A guy she is here to interview for a month. She didn't have an awkward moment with him now did she?" Ron smirked.  
  
"What are you getting at Ron Weasley?" Hermione demanded in a low tone.  
  
"Only that she didn't have Draco directly on top of her in a very awkward position. That's all I'm saying." Ron grinned.  
  
"No, that's not what you meant Ronald Weasley. I can tell when you lie. Your face does that thing." Hermione arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You really want to know what I think then?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione folded her arms across her chest and waited for an explanation.  
  
"I think you liked it." He stated.  
  
"What? You are insane Ron! I did not like it. I did not enjoy getting the wind knocked out of me. I did not enjoy looking up to see Draco on top of me." Hermione hissed.  
  
"Whatever you say." Ron turned to walk away.  
  
"You really do think I liked it don't you? You do? Ron, don't you dare walk away from me." Hermione started to walk after the retreating Ron.  
  
"Look, I'm not answering any more questions. I'll only dig a deeper grave for myself." He threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender.  
  
He then walked inside leaving a furious Hermione standing outside. She gave a huff in fury and then turned to go back to Trish. She was being babied by five of the team members. As she approach some of the attention was turned over to her.  
  
"Are you ok there?" A tall guy asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine thank you." Hermione nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: See, you can't say I didn't attempt to make this a little more serious. I need three reviews before the next chapter can be posted. So send in theos reviews! 


	5. Little Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Draco, but I don't. Nor do I own anything else in this chapter.  
  
A/N: I'm getting more to the plot now. I really thing you guys will like this one. Review when you are done. I'm not updating until I get seven more reviews.  
  
It had been over twenty-four hours since the awkward incident and Hermione was once again ready to interview Draco. On her way to meet him she thought about all the things that Ron had said. She had a long and very complicated mental debate, and she came to the conclusion that Ron was wrong. Ron always said things like that. She had never listened to him before, she just happened to make the mistake of listening to him for once.  
  
She had decided to meet Draco out by the bleachers. As she approached them she was pleased to see that he was already there. That meant that they could get started right away, and the sooner that they started, the sooner they could finish, the sooner she could get her ass out of there.  
  
"Ok then, shall we get straight to business?" She sat down and pulled out a list of questions.  
  
"Hello to you too Hermione." He smirked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Hello, um, bear in mind that these are all questions sent in by your fans." Hermione looked up at him from her papers.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind now." He grinned mockingly.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" Hermione placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"No, I would never dare make fun of Hermione Granger. I was making fun with you." He replied and leaned back.  
  
"I never did understand you, and quite frankly I don't think I ever will." She shook her head with a smile.  
  
"I think you will. You've got a whole month with me." He smirked.  
  
"Right then. Ok, the first question is. . ." Hermione started to interview.  
  
Eventually the article ended up looking like this. . .  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy has made his way into the hearts of thousands of young witches, and has made fans out of many Quidditch loving men. With his gorgeous face, stunning body, and lots of talent, it is no wonder why he has been chosen as February's Man of the Month.  
  
H.G.: You have become a huge success almost over night. Everyone knows your name. Was it a ghastly thing to one-day go from normal guy to super guy? D.M.: No, it wasn't bad at all. To begin with I was never really a normal guy. No one is normal. And I'm not exactly a super guy, but if people wish to think that, then go right ahead.  
  
H.G.: Does the number of teenage girls who are obsessed with you scare you? D.M.: A little. I tried to prepare myself for that, but it's kinda hard. I can't go anywhere now without a disguise. I don't mind though. The fans are what make me who I am. Without them I'm nobody.  
  
H.G.: Now, the question that almost every girl is wondering do you have a girlfriend? D.M.: No, there is one I sorta have my eye on, but I'm not completely sure of about all of my feelings for her, and I'm not so sure she'll ever like me.  
  
H.G.: Can you describe your perfect girl? D.M.: My perfect girl would have to like me for me. Not like me because I'm famous, and not treat me differently because I'm famous. I want someone who is honest with me. Someone I can talk to, and share my feelings with. She probably should like reading because I spend a lot of time reading, and it would probably help if she didn't mind me being away from time to time.  
  
H.G.: Now you gave the description of how you would like her personality. What about her physical features? D.M.: I know most guys like blondes, and I have nothing against them, but I tend to have a thing for girls with darker and fluffy hair. I like green or brown eyes.  
  
H.G. Can you say a little bit about this girl you like? D.M.: I could, but somehow or another she would soon find out, and I'm not sure I'm ready for her to know yet.  
  
H.G.: Thank you for talking with us. D.M.: Anytime.  
  
After reading that most of the female population probably has a million other questions to ask. Look forward to seeing the answers to them in next week's issue. And last of all, hear what different people have to say about him.  
  
"I knew him in school. We didn't quite get along then, but suprisingly we are great friends now. He's a great person and can be very funny at times."  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
"I think he's great. He's the best seeker I've seen in years."  
  
Nicholas Heart  
  
"Aside from being the best Quidditch player I've ever seen, he is the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my life."  
  
Nicole Clearwater  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The morning the article hit the stands everyone in the Chuddly Cannon's building had at least two copies of it. Several people complimented Hermione as they passed her. They also thanked Trish. She had taken four very good pictures of him. One was him flying. One was him leaning against the wall in his Quidditch robes. Another was him in faded jeans and a light blue t-shirt, and the last one was of him lying down in the grass.  
  
As Hermione walked out to go get lunch she barely heard someone calling her name from behind. She turned around and looked at the mass of people in the hall, and thought that she must have been hearing things, but as the opened the door and stepped outside the building, someone came bursting out a moment after her.  
  
"Hermione! Didn't you hear me? I've been chasing you since you left the field!" Draco panted.  
  
"Sorry. I think I heard you, but I wasn't sure if someone was actually calling my name." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh, well, I was." He nodded.  
  
"Was there something you wanted?" She stopped and let him catch his breath.  
  
"Yeah. I just wanted to say you did a great article. I know there were those other questions you asked, and I thank you for not putting them in there. You write very well. I've seen some of your other work. This one was different. Why?" He started to breathe regularly again.  
  
"My boss said it would do better for once. Usually people like the big articles that basically tell your life, but this time the people wanted something different." She stated.  
  
"I especially like the part that mentioned how hot I am. I believe your words were 'With his gorgeous face, stunning body, and lots of talent, it is no wonder why he has been chosen as February's Man of the Month.' I didn't know you felt that way about me. If you had a thing for me, all you had to do was say so." He teased.  
  
"Oh shut up you!" She pushed him, and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Make me!" He stuck his tongue out.  
  
"I don't think you want me to." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Oh, but I do. Go on Hermione. Make me shut up." But he never quite finished.  
  
Hermione grabbed his head and pulled it down towards hers. She pressed her lips to his, and she slid her tongue into his mouth. She kissed him roughly again and again. And then she pulled away, and smirked at a speechless Draco.  
  
"I told you that you didn't want me to shut you up." She walked away with a satisfied smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: See, you had to like that. That was the best part! She showed him didn't she? Now review! I need seven more. If I do not receive seven, then you do not get chapter six. 


	6. Kissing Malfoy

Disclaimer: as usual, I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Sorry. I couldn't get on. I meant to have this up yesterday. I'll try and post again tomorrow.  
  
That after noon Hermione couldn't stop thinking about what she had done earlier. At first all she could do was smirk. She had shown him what she really was capable of, but then as the day progressed, she started to regret it. What if he told everyone? What if he thought she liked him? And the worst of all, what if she did like him?  
  
The thought terrified Hermione. It wasn't possible. She couldn't have feelings for him. No matter what, he would always be Malfoy in her eyes. And in his eyes she would probably always be the mudblood. Yet she couldn't deny that she enjoyed kissing him. And she couldn't say that she didn't love the reaction from him.  
  
"Hey Mione." A friendly voice greeted.  
  
"Hello Ron." She snapped out of her thoughts quickly and turned to face him.  
  
"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Reading." She held up her book.  
  
"Hermione, I never thought I would ever have to say this to you, but your book is upside down. Now, isn't it a little hard to read an upside down book?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Oh, right." She giggled and turned her book upright.  
  
"So what were you thinking about?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. It was just something I did earlier." She said like it was no big deal, but it really was.  
  
"You were thinking about Draco weren't you?" He said with a wry face.  
  
"Where on earth did you get that from?" She laughed.  
  
"Because he was doing the same thing earlier. I noticed the similarity of your expressions and I just kinda put two and two together. So what did you do?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything. He started it." She stated snidely.  
  
"I see. What happened? You two kiss or something?" He grinned knowingly.  
  
"What? How do you know? Did he tell you?" Hermione gasped with disbelief.  
  
"No. He didn't say anything. He refused to make any comment. You on the other hand love to argue with me. That and I've known you long enough to guess by that look on your face. So how did it happen? Did he kiss you first? I bet he did." Ron laughed.  
  
"No. He was teasing me, and I told him to shut up. Then he said make me. And I told him that he didn't want me to shut him up, but he said that he did, and I knew it would shut him up. So I kissed him." Hermione rushed through it like it was all one sentence.  
  
"You kissed him! Hermione, you kissed him! You like him don't you?" Ron asked in disbelief and amusement.  
  
"Ron, you have to swear not to tell a soul. Promise me Ron. Promise me you won't say anything." Hermione pleaded desperately.  
  
"I swear Hermione. I swear." He nodded.  
  
"I can't help it. He's changed. His body is so muscular and tan. He is so gorgeous, and funny. He's not the guy I used to hate. He's not that person. He is so different now. I started to have feelings for him on the very first night. Then the day that he ended up on top of me they grew stronger, yet I denied all of it. But now that I've kissed him, I can't deny it. Ron, I think I'm in love with Draco." Hermione let it all out for the first time.  
  
"Wow. That sounds so odd coming from your mouth. So what are you going to do?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'll just say I did it to shut him up and to get a reaction from him. What else can I do?" She sighed.  
  
"You could fling yourself at him and say 'oh Draco! I'm madly in love with you. I want to have your baby.'" He suggested teasingly.  
  
"Not funny. Ron, I'm serious. I'm stuck and I need help." She groaned.  
  
"Sorry. I'll be serious now. But honestly, I think you should say something to him. Tell him how you feel. Or at least give him a hint. He's smart. He'd figure it out." Ron patted her back sympathetically.  
  
"Thanks for your help Ron. I think what I need right now is a bubble bath. Maybe then I can think properly. I'll see you later." She got up off her butt and went back to her room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Hermione felt a whole lot better. She was going to take Ron's advice and give Draco a few hints. Maybe flirt a little. All she knew was that she had finally come to the conclusion that she loved him. She knew that it was all a bit sudden, but she couldn't deny her feelings for him any longer.  
  
As she crossed the field to ask him a few more questions, she smiled to herself. This, was going to be fun.  
  
"Good morning Draco. How are you?" She greeted as she set down her purse and pulled out a pad of paper and a quill.  
  
"I'm, um, fine I guess. Look Hermione. I just wanted to apologize about yesterday. I really shouldn't have teased you." He apologized as he began to blush.  
  
"Oh there's no need to be sorry. It was just a joke. I just had to put you in your place. Now, is there anything you want your fans to know?" she smiled and started to interview him.  
  
About half an hour later they had finished, but neither of them made any move to get up. They both just sat there in silence.  
  
"So. Is that all for today?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yup. There will be more tomorrow, but no more at the moment." She replied.  
  
"Cool. Hey, what's today?" He suddenly asked.  
  
"It is Tuesday. If you mean the date, then it is February 10th." She answered.  
  
"Wow. Already. Valentines Day is in four days. You got any plans Granger?" He smirked.  
  
"Not really. I'll probably just stay home and have a romance movie marathon. Then probably go to Ron's party at ten. You?" She turned to him.  
  
"I don't really have any plans until ten either. I was wondering. I mean, if you don't want to I completely understand, but since you can't enter the party without a date, I was just wondering if you would care to be my date. Seeinig as you aren't doing anything and you don't seem to have a date. But if you don't want to I completely understand." He babbled.  
  
"Draco." She tried to answer him, but he interrupted her.  
  
"You know what. You probably want to go. Forget I ever asked. But if you want to go I'm available." He stuttered.  
  
Hermione tried to tell him that she would love to go with him, but he just wouldn't shut up. So, she did the same as the day before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. At first he was shocked and tensed up. Then after a second he started to relax and she kissed him softly at first, then she kissed him rougher. The best part was when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. The next thing she knew Draco had turned around and had pressed her against the wall.  
  
Slowly and teasingly she pulled away. They were both breathing heavily. She looked into his eyes and saw something there, but it was unreadable. The only thing she could clearly make out was lust. Then she leaned forward towards his ear.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" She whispered seductively as her lips lightly touched his ear, then she left him standing there, dazed and confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Do you like that one? I'll bet you do! If it is possible, I would appreciate 8 reviews. 


	7. Ron's Party

Disclaimer: I love Draco Malfoy, and all the Harry Potter characters, but I don't own them.  
  
A/N: Read and Review.  
  
That night Hermione and Ron went on a walk around the park near the building. They had had a few laughs and then they decided to sit down on a bench for a while. It was almost nighttime and the stars were just starting to appear.  
  
"Oh, by the way Herms, I was on the way to the field earlier, and I saw it." He grinned.  
  
"It? What it?" She asked as if she didn't have a clue.  
  
"You and Draco. I saw the whole thing. I didn't hear what it was you said, but it must have been something, because the second you were out of sight he blushed." Ron put his arm around her shoulder, but in a friendly way.  
  
"You were watching? I did good. I never thought I would end up like this. When I was little, I always thought that I would hate him all my life. Never once did I ever think I would fall in love with him. And kissing him, that was unthinkable. Now I feel differently. I feel good about it." She sighed.  
  
"Hermione, I never thought you would be the one to make the first move, ever. Especially on a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy of all of them too." Ron smiled.  
  
"People change. By the way. If you want to ask Trish out you better hurry soon. That guy on your team. The one with the black hair and is kinda tall, he likes her too. If you don't ask her she'll go for him and you'll be outta luck." Hermione told him.  
  
"You knew this whole time I'll bet. You knew that I liked her." Ron stated.  
  
"Yep. It was easy to see. I'll bet if you ask her she will say yes." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I think I will then. Now, question, what is going on between you and Draco? Is it love or lust?" He asked.  
  
"Both. I think I love him, but I'm not sure if he loves me. Yet when I look at him I see this desire. It mirrors my own. I want him badly." Hermione started.  
  
"Herms, I don't want to hear about your wild fantasies. I'm sure you wouldn't like to know what I think about your cousin." Ron looked disgusted.  
  
"True."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later on that night Hermione walked up to her room. When she got there she found Draco at her door. He was pacing and looked nervous.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked as she pulled out the key for the door.  
  
"Hermione, um can we just talk for a minute?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, would you like to come in?" She offered.  
  
"Um. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. So I'm going to wait on that, but thank you." He smiled.  
  
"Ok then. So, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione leaned her back against the doorway.  
  
"About us and what's been going on. I just wanted to know if you wanted to still go to Ron's with me? And if you still do, what time you want me to come pick you up?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I still want to go. Why, do you not want to?" She questioned with a slightly hurt face.  
  
"Yes. I'd love to take you. Is nine forty ok?" He smiled.  
  
"That's fine." She nodded.  
  
"Great. I'll see you later then." He started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, just one more thing." Hermione caught up with him.  
  
"Yeah?" He tilted his head.  
  
"I just wanted to know, who was that girl you were talking about when I interviewed you?" she asked with a curious expression.  
  
"I think you already know." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips and then continued down the hall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next few days went by quickly for Hermione. She was happy about everything going on with Draco. She had spent hours looking for the perfect dress to wear to the party. And after spending five hours in four shops, she found one she really liked, and knew Draco would.  
  
The morning of Valentines Day, she found a dozen red roses at her table. There was a little card along with it. She opened it up and it read,  
  
Dearest Hermione, I can't tell you how happy I am to be escorting you to the party tonight. I won't be able to see you today. I have a few things to do. I'll be by to pick you up sooner then you think. Enjoy your day without me (is that even possible?). I'll see you soon.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she read it a second time. She couldn't wait to see him, and she had all day to wait around. What was she to do to pass the time?  
  
Just then Trish woke up and yawned. She slowly glanced around the room, and when her eyes landed on the roses they widened a bit, and a slow grin spread across her face. She then glided out of bed and over to the tableside.  
  
"What's this? Has Hermione got a secret admirer?" Trish teased.  
  
"Yes, but he's not so secret. They're from Draco. Aren't they lovely?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"From Draco you say? I heard a few rumors about you two. I take it they are true then?" Trish grinned.  
  
"It depends. What are the rumors?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There are quite a few actually. However I only believed a few of them. Everyone's saying that you and Draco have been seen kissing more then once. Then they are saying that you two have been seeing each other for a while behind everyone's back. There were a whole lot of them." Trish shrugged.  
  
"It is true. We have kissed a few times. I did invite him in, but instead we talked in the hallway. We aren't officially seeing each other. This all started about four days ago, but I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen next. We're going to Ron's party tonight." Hermione stated.  
  
"Me too." Trish smiled suddenly.  
  
"Oh really? Who are you going with?" Hermione questioned with arched eyebrows.  
  
"Ron." Trish almost whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione had about ten minutes before Draco was to arrive. She admired herself in the mirror. She wore a dark red dress. It was very short and showed a lot of her legs. It had two very thin straps. Her hair was up in a complicated twist, but a few curls hung loose. She wore a bit more makeup then usual. Around her neck was a silver chain with a tiny heart on it. She had earrings to match too.  
  
As she heard a knock on her door she took one last twirl and raced to the door. She opened the door and there stood Draco. He was wearing black pants, and a dark shirt. His hair had usually had been gelled back, but this time it was parted down the center, and a few strands hung near his eyes. He was gorgeous. Hermione was in awe.  
  
"You look beautiful." He breathed, as he looked her over.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself." She blushed a bit.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"More then you know." She smiled.  
  
"I take it you've been waiting to leave all day?" He smirked.  
  
"Pretty much." She nodded.  
  
They walked down the hall and outside. Ron's place wasn't far and they wanted a little time to themselves. So they walked a few blocks. Somehow Hermione's hand ended up in Draco's. She noticed how warm his hand was against hers. Out of no where she wanted to push him against the wall and kiss him senseless, but she decided against it. She needed to slow down. She didn't want to scare him away.  
  
"Draco, you did your hair differently. It looks nice like that." She spoke up.  
  
"I just wanted to try something different. I love your hair. Don't tell anyone this, but I've always had a thing for girls with curly hair." He smiled.  
  
"Really?" she laughed as they approached Ron's.  
  
As they walked up the steps and the door was wide open. They watched a couple try to enter. Apparently they hadn't known that you had to walk in together. Otherwise you couldn't enter. It then took a minute, but eventually they figured it out.  
  
"Draco, Hermione! So glad you could make it." Ron greeted them with a hug.  
  
"Hey Ron. Where's Trish?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She just went to put up her coat. She's around here somewhere." He smiled, then went to say hello to some of the others.  
  
Music was playing. Hermione say almost every couple dancing. Harry and Ginny, Neville and his girl, Trish and Ron. Everyone was dancing. Without a word her arms went around his neck and his hands gently rested at her waist. The song was very slow, and Hermione loved it. As it continued they seemed to get closer, until Draco and Hermione were less then an inch apart.  
  
They danced for hours. Eventually they were the only ones dancing. Everyone else was watching them. But after a while they began to tire and decided to rest a bit. Hermione went to a table and Draco went to get them a drink.  
  
She waited a minute for him to get back. She looked towards the food, and saw that he was talking with Harry. They laughed and then he returned to her.  
  
"Sorry about that. I was talking to Harry." He apologized.  
  
"No problem. So, are you enjoying yourself?" She asked.  
  
"Immensely." He nodded.  
  
"Want to go outside for a bit?" She suggested.  
  
"Yeah. It's getting a little crowded here." He took her hand and they went outside.  
  
As they stepped out onto the back porch, they noticed another couple was out there too. They were pressed against the wall. So they turned to leave the two alone, when one of them spoke up.  
  
"Draco?" The girl asked.  
  
He turned around slowly. Hermione saw the look on his face. The voice was familiar to him. He tensed up, and Hermione saw his look of contentment go to a look of hurt and worry.  
  
"Leslie." He whispered almost silently.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" She walked over towards them with some tall and tan guy.  
  
"I'm fine." He shrugged.  
  
"Good, but I can see it in your eyes. You are not fine. Can I talk with you for a minute? Alone?" She looked over her shoulder and glared at Hermione.  
  
Hermione walked inside and waited for Draco to return to her. A minute passed by, then five, then eventually ten. No Draco. She turned around to go outside. As she entered to cool night air she was able to see Draco and Leslie.  
  
They were talking and weren't quite aware of Hermione's presence yet. Leslie's hand went up to Draco's face. She pressed her body to his and leaned up to kiss him. He turned his head away.  
  
"No. Leslie. You hurt me. Go back to your boyfriend." He looked away from her.  
  
"You know it was a mistake. We were fighting. I thought we were over, and it was just that one night." She softly replied.  
  
"But what about Hermione?" He asked, as his voice became shallow.  
  
"Who cares about that little mudblood?" she pressed herself to him once again.  
  
She kissed him, and he was trying to pull away. Hermione wanted more then anything to break her off of him, but she had to see what he would do. He resisted her for another minute, but then and she became more aggressive he instantly pulled her to him and began to kiss her back.  
  
Hermione's heart shattered as she watched the scene. She grabbed her purse and opened the door to go back inside. The light showed upon the porch and Draco broke away from Leslie and looked up. He realized what he had done. He took a step towards Hermione. She backed up and glared at him through the tears.  
  
"How could you?" she whispered.  
  
"Hermione let me explain." He pleaded.  
  
She closed the door and chanted a quick locking spell to delay him. She ran through the house and out the door. Transfigured her high heels into regular shoes. She then ran as fast as her feet could carry her back into the building. She entered to building and raced up the stairs to the floor where her room was. Suddenly she heard the rapid pounding of feet not far behind her. The pulled out her keys, opened the door and entered. She looked into the hallway and saw Draco three yards from the door and slammed it shut and locked it with not only a key, but spells too.  
  
Then she collapsed onto the floor and let all her tears out. What was supposed to be the best night of her life, had turned out to be her worst.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, but I had to add some drama into this. It wouldn't be right if I just left them together to live happily ever after. It will get better I promise. Please, if al all possible, I would appreciate nine reviews. 


	8. Forgivness

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I owned everything in this chapter, I don't in any way shape or form  
  
A/N: It all gets better. And for those of you who don't remember, in chapter three Draco mentioned a girl named Leslie whom he dated during his time at Hogwarts, but she was from America. He was talking to Pansy when he said that.  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning in her bed. She had vaguely remembered her cousin coming in sometime the night before. Trish probably helped her into bed. She lifted her head from the pillow. It was tearstained and wet. She glanced around the room. She was the only one there. On the table were five letters and the roses from the previous morning.  
  
She looked at the roses and felt sadness. As much as she wanted to take them and throw them out the window and into the street, she couldn't do it. They were a memory of a perfect moment. She picked up the mail. There was a letter from Ron saying he had heard about what had happened and he was sorry it had happened. There was one from Harry asking what had happened to her because all he had seen of her that night was her fleeing the house. Then there were three from Draco, which she bushed off the table and into the wastebasket.  
  
As she walked over to the bathroom she found a note taped to the bathroom door. It was Trish's writing. It stated that she was sorry she had to leave, but she had a few things to do before she could come back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione had already showered and went to go see Ron. She knew that they didn't have practice that day and knew he would be home. As she walked down to Ron's she made her way through the street covered in people. She knew she heard someone calling her name from behind, and knew exactly who it was. Ignoring his voice she quickened her pace and made her way to Ron's door.  
  
It opened before she could even knock. The place was suprisingly clean for the large mess that had been made the night before. She walked upstairs and into Ron's room. He was cleaning up when he noticed her. He put down everything and sat down on his bed.  
  
"I am so sorry Herms. I had no idea he would do that. I didn't know that he knew Leslie. She stopped by to say hi. She stayed with us for a summer as a foreign exchange thing." Ron sighed.  
  
"It's not your fault Ron. It's mine. I should have known he wasn't really interested in me." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I think he was really interested in you. I just think that he still had feelings for Leslie. He didn't do it on purpose, and he didn't mean to hurt you. I know that doesn't make it hurt any less, but at least you know he wasn't doing all this on purpose." Ron hugged her.  
  
"I know. We weren't even dating or anything, but I had very strong feelings for him. Stronger then I've ever felt for anyone before, and I should have never even come here. I shouldn't have been so nice to him. I should have just written my article, and then stayed the hell away from him. It would have made things much easier." Hermione forced her tears back.  
  
"I'm sorry Mione. Are you still going to do all the interviewing? Or are you leaving?" Ron asked.  
  
"I may hate him, but I'll be damned if I lose my job over him. I'm going to continue writing, and I'm going to write the best damn article this world has ever seen!" She got a sudden burst of strength.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After having lunch with Ron, she went to the field and went to meet Draco in the same place she had been for over a week. He was there on the bench looking very sad and depressed. She had no idea what he could be so upset about. It was all his own fault.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't think you were going to show." He almost smiled.  
  
"I wasn't going to, but I still have a job to do. Let's just get it over with." She pulled out paper and a quill.  
  
She asked him questions. He would answer. She recorded it, and then as soon as it was done, she got up and turned to leave, but she felt a soft tug at her arm. She spun around to see Draco looking at her pleadingly.  
  
"What?" She spat.  
  
"Hermione, can we please talk?" His eyes were full of longing.  
  
"Look, Draco, I'll talk to you soon. But for now I just want some time alone. I have some things I need to sort out." She answered, even though it hurt her to say so.  
  
"I understand. Then will you at least read my letters? The ones I sent you this morning?" He whispered.  
  
"We'll see." She replied and made her way across the field and back up to her room.  
  
When she entered her room she thought about opening the letters, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. And finally after almost half an hour of mental debating she decided against it. She didn't want to find the details from a piece of parchment. She would hear them from his lips when she was ready to.  
  
The rest of her day was spent preparing her next article. She was going to write just as she had been before. Just write what he had said in their interview. No personal feelings.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few days later her second article had been printed and once again everyone was cheering for her, yet when she passed by they congratulated her on the great article, but said nothing about Draco.  
  
She went out to the field to talk to him. She was ready to hear whatever it was he had been dying to say. As she stepped on to the field she was able to see Draco and Leslie less then three yards from her. They had their backs turned to her and were talking. Hermione quickly and ran into the hall so that they wouldn't see her.  
  
"Look hun, she's gone. Whether you like it or not, you screwed up. You should have thought about that before you kissed me." Leslie placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"I didn't kiss you. You kissed me, but I did kiss you back, and I was a damn fool for doing so. I'll admit that, but even if she doesn't want me back, I still want nothing to do with you." Draco stepped back as she came towards him.  
  
"Yes you do. You know that she's not coming back to you. And I know you want me. So why don't you stop playing these games and just kiss me?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"No. I told you already. I love Hermione. If I ever have the slightest chance of getting her back, then I'm going to try as hard as I can to win her back. I will do whatever it takes." He snapped.  
  
"She doesn't want you back. You betrayed her. Now we can be together. It will be like old times." She smiled.  
  
"No. I don't want anything to do with you. You repulse me. Now get out of my sight before Hermione gets here." He snarled.  
  
"You know this isn't the last you'll be seeing of me. When she formally tells you that she hates your guts, you know where to find me." She leaned up to kiss him, but he pushed her away.  
  
"I said I don't want anything to do with you. I meant it too. Stay the hell away from me." He growled, and she walked away.  
  
Hermione stayed hidden in the shadows for a few more moments. He was pacing the area and waiting. Then he let out a sigh and mumbled something to himself.  
  
"Draco." Hermione came into view and stood before him.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't think you were going to show up." He stuttered.  
  
"Draco. I saw it. I can't say that I've completely forgiven you yet, but you're only human. We all make mistakes now and then. In a little while it will all blow off." She smiled.  
  
"What are you saying?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm saying that I want to give us another chance. I miss you, and I want to be with you." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.  
  
"But after what I did, I don't deserve you back. You should make me get down on my hands and knees and beg. You shouldn't talk to me. You should hate me for the rest of your life." He started to list off punishments.  
  
"I do forgive you. I won't if it ever happens again, but I don't think it will. Watching you with her a minute ago, I expected you to give in to her again, but you didn't. You pushed her away. You pushed her away because of me. You did it for me. And for showing strength like that I forgive you." Hermione sighed.  
  
"I feel as though I don't deserve you back, but I'm not complaining. Over time I'll make it all up to you." He promised.  
  
"Just forget about it. It's over." She smiled.  
  
"Ok, so where do we go from here? Do we start over? Do we pretend it never happened?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. You tell me?" She looked up at him.  
  
"I don't know. Let's just see where this all takes us." He suggested.  
  
"Sure. Sounds good to me." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then hand in hand they walked back inside.  
  
A/N: Do you want me to leave it here? Or do you want me to continue? In your reviews write if you want me to continue or to stop it here. So please review. 


	9. Short Chapter

Disclaimer: Have we not been over this before? In case you don't remember, I do not own anyone or anything.  
  
After going out to lunch they decided to get together after dinner. They were going to go for a walk in the park and just talk for a while. Hermione was still a little hurt because he kissed Leslie, but the pain rapidly decreased the second Leslie walked off the field without Draco.  
  
Hermione walked over to meet Draco by the entrance when she heard two voices talking in hushed voices around the corner. Hermione peaked her head around and saw Ron and Trish. They were smiling at each other.  
  
Hermione grinned and watched as Ron looked at Trish's lips. Trish smiled at Ron and her arms slowly went around Ron's neck. Ron's head tilted and leaned down to Trish's and it lingered about a centimeter from her's.  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He whispered.  
  
"Why don't you find out." She softly suggested.  
  
At first Ron's lips barely met Trish's. Hermione decided then to leave the two little lovebirds alone. It was so cute though. They would be so cute together. Then Ron would be her cousin in law (is there even such a thing?).  
  
"What took you so long?" Draco grinned as Hermione came beside him.  
  
"I was watching Ron and Trish. They are so cute together." Hermione squeeled.  
  
"Right. So, we're off to the park." He grabbed her hand and they walked side by side.  
  
As they sat down on a bench they looked up. They sky was becoming darker, and little spots of glittering stars began to appear. It was quiet. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Isn't it pretty?" She sighed.  
  
"Very." He was referring to her instead of the stars.  
  
"Oh, stop it." She blushed.  
  
"So, where have you been these past four years? What have you been doing?" He asked.  
  
"I was going to work for the Daily Prophet, but it was too much stress, and the articles would not be fun. I love doing what I do. I get much better pay. I write about much more interesting people. I've made some really cool friends. Plus the people like it much more. I've been doing this for the past three and a half years. I took a half of a year to relax before finding work. So what have you been doing?" She asked.  
  
"I've been here and there. Not in any specific place for very long. I was playing just for fun with some friends when some people noticed me and a week later I was here. I've been here for about four months now." He shrugged.  
  
They were quiet for a while longer. In less then half an hour it became completely dark. The sun went behind the mountains, and was no longer visible. Hermione looked up at Draco and he was staring at her contently. She smiled and kissed his lips softly.  
  
"Hey, look!" She whispered and pointed at Ron and Trish.  
  
"Look at him. He wants to kiss her. Why doesn't he?" Draco smirked as he watched Ron holding Trish.  
  
"Maybe he's not sure if she wants to." Hermione smiled.  
  
Draco looked down at her and grinned. He leaned down to kiss her. Slowly his tongue entered her mouth and he pulled her to him. They kissed softly and slowly. And when they broke apart and looked at Ron and Trish, they were able to see that both of them were breathing heavily.  
  
"C'mon. They need their privacy." Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him up with her.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" He asked.  
  
"I don't care. Anywhere." She shrugged.  
  
They walked around a bit and then they departed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: To make up for this very short chapter I'll post another one today. Please review. 


	10. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: How many times must we go over this? I love Draco, but I do not own him or anything in chapter.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this. I had plans for this chapter, but it didn't work out. I had my friend read it, and she said that it was too predictable. Not that this one is much better. Just read and review please.  
  
Over the next two weeks things became better for them. Draco and Hermione had become so in love in such a short time. Hermione had three days until she had to leave and get ready for her next assignment. Draco would be playing during the Quidditch World Cup. They hadn't discussed either topic yet.  
  
As they sat in Hermione's room they had slightly glum faces. Neither one of them wanted to speak. It became a little awkward. After a few more moments of silence Draco spoke up.  
  
"I take it I'm not the only one who doesn't want to talk about me being here and you being not here?" He sighed.  
  
"I don't want to go, but it's my job. I don't want to lose my job, but I don't want to lose you either. And I highly doubt that a long distance relationship would work." Hermione reach across the table and held his hand.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" He asked.  
  
"Whatever you want to do." She said softly.  
  
"I want you to stay here with me, but I understand that you have a job and you would like to keep it. And I agree, a long distance relationship probably won't work. We could try it if you want to. I would like you to stay here with me, but if you go I understand." He whispered.  
  
"I honestly don't know what to do. I can't stay here with you, but I can't live without you. You deserve someone who can be here for you whenever you need her." She sighed with misery.  
  
"Do you just want to continue, and when the time comes to then make a decision?" He glumly suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She nodded in agreement, yet it didn't make her feel any better.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Over the next two days they had pretended that nothing was going to happen, yet it was all that they thought about. The next day Hermione was going to leave, but they tried their best to force it out of their minds.  
  
They went out to dinner, and then they went back to Hermione's room. Nothing happened though. It was pretty uneventful. They lay on her bed until around twelve. Then he gave her a kiss goodnight, then he left.  
  
After he was gone Hermione wrote him a goodbye letter. It basically told him that she loved him. She wished him luck on the big game, and told him to enjoy his life.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the morning Trish and Hermione went to the train station with Ron and Draco. As the minutes ticked by they all became sadder. Eventually their train pulled up. Ron and Trish hugged.  
  
"Bye Draco." Hermione hugged him tightly.  
  
"Bye love." He held her for a moment.  
  
"Here." She handed him a letter and a present.  
  
"I have something for you too." He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
It was a silver chain with a tiny dragon it. The dragon was there because his name meant dragon. It was silver because he knew that Hermione liked silver better then gold. He placed it around her neck.  
  
"I love you." She kissed him.  
  
"And I love you." He kissed her back.  
  
Then both girls stepped onto the train, and with one glance backward, they were gone. The train took off and Ron and Draco watched until the train was no longer visible. Ron then turned to Draco and smacked him on the top of the head.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Draco rubbed his head.  
  
"Why didn't you do it?" Ron glared.  
  
"Do what?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"Why didn't you ask her? I've watched you this week. You've been carrying this ring all week. You were waiting to ask her, you should have asked! Why didn't you? Are you stupid or something? You just let the best thing in your life walk away probably forever." Ron spat.  
  
"I couldn't. She loves her job. Besides, there wasn't much of a chance that she would have said yes. And how many people do you know that date for three weeks and then become engaged? Not many." Draco sighed.  
  
"But Hermione is different. She knows when she is truly in love, and she was. The time you spent together wouldn't have mattered to her. If you asked her she would have said yes. And you just let her go." Ron shook his head.  
  
"I'm not the only one. You just let Trish go. So don't start telling me I'm the stupid one. I'll admit, that may have been a stupid move, but I'm not the only one who did it." Draco snarled.  
  
"I had a feeling this was going to happen. That's why I came up with a back up plan." Ron pulled two tickets out of his back pocket.  
  
"What's that?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Train tickets. We're going to get our girls back. C'mon. Our trains leave in ten minutes." Ron started for their train.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what do you guys think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I never really thought anyone would even read this story. The possibility that I could get over 150 reviews never even occurred to me. Thank you very much. And someone made a comment on me rarely using the word 'said'. You were right I have a hard time using said. Don't ask me why. I honestly don't know. If you guys really want me to I'll try to use it more and use all those other words less often. So read and review people! 


	11. Returning to the Office

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Sorry guys. This is a short one. I'll try to post again tomorrow. There should be at least another two or three chapters to the story. If you are bored and need something to read, check out my other stories, and please review this chapter.  
  
Hermione and Trish had finally arrived back at the office and both felt a wave of sadness overcome them. So they let out a sigh and walked up the stairs slowly. They could use magic, or the elevators, but they just felt like taking a little longer.  
  
Then they stood before the door. Their office no longer looked as friendly as it once had. It used to be an exciting place. Every time they entered it, they would be given another assignment. Another chance to travel and to meet so many exciting and new people. Now it just seemed like a place of work. Work used to be fun, and it had been more like going on vacations. Now it was just work. No fun. No play. Just work.  
  
The door swung open and out came their boss. She looked annoyed and tired.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" She asked with surprise.  
  
"We still work here don't we? Unless we were fired and no one told us about it." Trish answered with arched eyebrows.  
  
"Wait, are we fired? Were we fired and not notified?" Hermione panicked.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Why would anyone ever fire you two? You are up there in my top ten best employees." The old woman smiled.  
  
"Then why were you surprised to see us?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Because you two were dating two members of the team. I figured you would quit and stay with them." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Quit, never. We're not quitters, but yes, we had thought about it. And yes, we were dating two of the guys from the team." Trish sighed.  
  
"Were you in love with them?" She asked.  
  
"Very." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Then what the hell are you doing here? You did not quit, and I refuse to fire you, but get the hell out of my office and go right back to where you were. I once made the mistake you did. I almost lost my Arthur for it too." She shoved the two out of the hall and to the steps.  
  
"C'mon. We have to get back right now. Their game is tomorrow and if we leave now we can get to them by night fall." Hermione grabbed Trish and they ran for the door.  
  
In less then half an hour they had reached the train station and got their tickets. And as they walked through the crowd they saw a red head and a blond, but there were so many there, it just had to be a coincidence. Their guys were back where they had left them. Or so they thought.  
  
At that moment Draco and Ron were a mere four feet away, but none of them noticed. They walked right past one another without a clue. So then as the girls stepped onto the train, the guys exited the building and headed for the office.  
  
Ron and Draco took a while finding their way to Hermione and Trish's office, but eventually they reached it. They threw open the door and found an old woman and a young woman. Both had confused faces.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" The older one asked.  
  
"Yes, you can actually. Can you tell me where to find Hermione Granger and Trish Hunter?" Draco asked.  
  
"They left for the train station about an hour ago. I won't be hearing from them for a long time. I don't know the exact location they are headed for." She said.  
  
"I do. I don't know the exact location, but I know that they left to find two guys that they had met during their last assignment. I hope that info helps you to some extent." The younger girl shrugged helplessly.  
  
"Actually you have been a great help to us. Thank you." Ron smiled and both guys dashed out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry that was so short. Review please. The more reviews, the sooner I update! 


	12. Missing Each Other Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing, like I've said before.  
  
A/N: Another short chapter. I'm sorry.  
  
Hermione and Trish walked down a few streets and came once again before the Chuddly Cannons building. It had never looked so welcoming before. And as they entered the building they began to become happier.  
  
They raced to the field. Expecting to find Draco and Ron there waiting for them, but they weren't there. No one was. It was a bare field. Their happiness had faded and they sighed.  
  
Hermione and Trish slowly turned around and went to the nearest hotel. It had been tiring. Their day had been very eventful. However their next day would be even more eventful.  
  
And back at the building Draco and Ron raced through the doors. They asked around and everyone had told them that Hermione and Trish had gone to the field. Ron and Draco went as fast as humanly possible and stopped about four feet from the field.  
  
And when they stepped onto the field they expected to find Hermione and Trish waiting there for them. They wanted to be greeted by kisses and more kisses, but there was no greeting for them. No one was there. An empty field stood still before them.  
  
"This is so not my day." Ron moaned.  
  
"Tell me about it." Draco nodded.  
  
"Where could they be?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. The only place I can think of is your place. The one place they know to find you." Draco answered.  
  
"You're probably right." Ron smiled.  
  
So they made their way to Ron's house. It took a little longer then expected, but they were tired from all the running.  
  
Then they approached Ron's house. At the door stood a female figure. It was dark and hard to see who she was. All bets were on Trish. Ron's heart sped up. He raced up the front steps and was about to grab the girl before him and pull her to him, but he stopped himself. It wasn't Trish. Nor was it Hermione. It was Ginny!  
  
"What are you on Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were Trish. You see, they left this morning, so we went after them." Ron started to explain, but he was panting from all the running.  
  
"And when we got the their office they had left to find us. And right now they are probably looking for us, and we're looking for them, and it is all just one big goose chase." Draco sighed heavily.  
  
"Ok, you know what? You two have the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow. I'm putting both of you to bed, and I'll see what I can do about finding like Hermione and Trish." Ginny opened the door and helped put Ron in his room and Draco in the guestroom.  
  
She stayed up for hours and still she wasn't able to come up with a single trace of where they were. They would just have to see what would happen tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Once again I apologize for the short chapter. I will probably post the last chapter tomorrow. So look out for that. And please review. And thank you all for all the reviews so far. 


	13. The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Ok people, this is the last chapter. Please read and review!  
  
It was almost time for the big game by the time the girls finally woke up. It took them all of five minutes to dress and get out the door. Hopefully they would be able to get to them before the game. That way if anything happened to them, they would at least know that they came back.  
  
"Ok, where do we look for them?" Trish asked.  
  
"Ron would have already left his house by now. So they can't be there. We should try and ask Ginny. I know she went to see Ron last night!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I know she was staying at his house, but she may be gone by now." Trish sighed.  
  
"It's worth a try though isn't it? Draco may not be there, but maybe Ron is. And if not then Ginny may know where to find them!" Hermione grabbed her purse and they headed out the door.  
  
They walked down a few streets, but it took all of five minutes or so. And Trish became a bit nervous as they walked up the front steps and onto the porch. So Hermione knocked on the door. It was quiet for a moment.  
  
Then Hermione heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. She smiled and waited as the front door slowly opened. Trish's eyes were closed. She couldn't bear to watch! And as the person stepped outside a sigh of relief swept over Hermione.  
  
It was Ron! He stood there in his Chuddly Cannons sweats. His hair was a little messed up, and it was obvious that he had just woken up. Then he opened his eyes and there in front of him was Trish. He blinked, not believing his own eyes.  
  
"Ron!" Trish flew into his arms.  
  
"Trish!" Ron kissed the top of her head.  
  
"We were trying to find you! Where the hell have you been?" Both laughed in unison.  
  
"You first." Ron smiled.  
  
"We went to the office, then we came straight back here looking for you." Trish explained.  
  
"Same here. Only we didn't get to the office until you had already left. And so we probably didn't get back here until much after you did. We looked all over too." Ron sighed.  
  
"Um, is Draco here?" Hermione spoke up.  
  
"No. He left about two hours ago." Ron answered.  
  
"Do you know where I can find him?" Hermione asked pleadingly.  
  
"I'm not sure. The only place I can think of is back at the stadium getting ready for the game. However I don't think girls are allowed in that area." Ron replied.  
  
"Thanks anyway. I'll catch up with you two later!" Hermione took off in search of Draco.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was ten minutes until the game and Draco was no where to be seen! Hermione had checked everywhere. She even checked the locker room! Yet she could not for the life of her find him.  
  
Deciding to give up and go find Trish she slowly walked back to her seat. She walked with her head down. And then she head all sorts of cheering. So she stopped for a second and turned to see what was going on. And there in there air, on his broomstick was Draco. He was ten feet from her and getting closer.  
  
He hopped off the broom and ran to Hermione. She flung her arms around him and held him tightly. He simply held her for a minute then leaned back to look at her face.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. Then looking around, Hermione was aware that all eyes were on her. Draco pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket and bent down on one knee. Her breath caught in her throat. Tears began to fill her eyes, for she knew what he was about to say.  
  
"I've never done this before, so I don't know if I'm doing this right." He laughed nervously.  
  
"Hermione Granger, I love you, and would be honored to have you as my wife. That is if you'll have me. Will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a simple silver band with a diamond.  
  
It made Hermione cry even more. He knew that she loved silver, and wasn't a big diamond fan. And he had picked that out with her in mind. And with all that they had been through, there was only one answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wasn't that sweet! See, I gave this a happy ending. My last story didn't have one. It was very sad. Sorry, off topic. I don't think I'll be doing a sequel, but we'll see. I'm not saying definitely no just yet. So review please, and please read my other stories. If you liked this one I think you'll like the others. All but one of them are Draco stories. That other one is Oliver Wood. So review please! 


End file.
